disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyazzat Serikbaeva
This name uses Kazakh and Russian naming customs; the patronymic name is '''Olzhasqyzy '(Kazakh) and Olzhasovna '''(Russian) while the surname is '''Serikbaeva.'' "It's always been my dream and goal to spread the truth to the people. And that's just what I'm going to do." — Lyazzat, to Hiro Hamada Lyazzat Olzhasqyzy Serikbaeva '(Kazakh: https://www.omniglot.com/images/writing/kazakh.gif, ٴلاززات ولجاسقىزى سەرىكبايەۆا; Russian: ), also known as '''Yumiko '(Japanese: 弓子) or '''Liza, is a fan character in Disney's Big Hero 6. ''She is a robophobic Kazakh-American sociology student who attends San Fransokyo Mizuno University (SFMU) in San Fransokyo, California. She is one of Baymax's first public patients and a former lover of entrepreneur Alistair Krei. She is portrayed by Kazakh model Aya Sarbassova. Background Official Description TBA Personality TBA Physical Appearance Lyazzat is a twenty-three-year-old Kazakh woman standing at about 5'10.5" (179 cm). She has a tall and slender build with long arms and a fair complexion. She has thin brown-coloured eyes, thick brown-black hair – which is usually seen worn down or in a messy bun – and pronounced, prominent eyebrows to complement her hair. Along with a long, diamond-oval shaped face, she possesses a high nose bridge and plump lips. Her strong Central Asian features have been mistakenly interpreted as Mongolic or East Asian in the past. History Early Life Lyazzat Olzhasqyzy Serikbaeva was born in the town of Shardara, southern Kazakhstan, to ethnic Kazakh parents Olzhas Serikbaev (Kazakh: Олжас Серікбаев)and Batima Serikbaeva (née Aubakirova; Kazakh: Бәтима Әубәкірова). Her father, who was born in the town of Akkol (formerly ''Alekseyevka; Russian: Алексеевка''), was educated in Moscow and served in the Soviet Red Army before returning to Kazakhstan to marry Batima, who was born and raised in Shardara. Olzhas was an atheist (formerly a Muslim) while Batima was a Hanafi Sunni Muslim; after studying in the Soviet Union, Olzhas renounced his faith. The family also lived with Olzhas's grandfather, Kurban Serikbaev, who served as an imam for the town's mosque and retained his Islamic faith despite Soviet pressure. Lyazzat was the couple's second child before their second daughter, Saltanat, and after their son, Yerlan. Lyazzat and her siblings were educated by their grandfather in the town's mosque for much of their childhood. Despite Olzhas's stern urging for his children to be secular and non-religious, Batima and Kurban decided for the three to receive an Islamic upbringing. This often resulted in arguments between Olzhas and Kurban over the family's religion, though Batima always supported the latter. Kurban and Batima also disapproved of Olzhas's alcoholism (Islam prohibits the consumption of alcohol and liquorhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Islamic_dietary_laws#Intoxicants) and other non-Muslim behaviours. Despite these conflicts, Lyazzat was raised a Sunni Muslim by Kurban and became a ''hafiza (a title given to a Muslim who has memorised the entire Qur'anhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hafiz_(Quran)) by the age of eleven. While Kurban and Batima were not present, Olzhas would attempt to "snap his children out of that trance Islam" that he believed would hinder their lives. Because of this, young Lyazzat would often denounce Olzhas while concealing a torn affiliation between her faith and her father. Because the family lived in a rural city, they had limited access to modern technology and medicine; Lyazzat was thus taught basic medical procedures as a child to care for herself. Without the influence of technological advancements or electronics for most of her childhood, Lyazzat began developing a distrust of sorts towards computers, television, and other technological appliances. Instead, Lyazzat and her siblings spent most of their time by the shores of the Syr Darya River and the Chardara Reservoir on which the city bordered. Relationships Alistair Krei TBA Hiro Hamada TBA Baymax TBA Trivia * The Kazakh name 'Lyazzat' means "sweet, pleasant, beautiful"https://www.behindthename.com/name/lyazzat/submittedhttps://imya.com/name/10183, derived from the Arabic word of the same meaninghttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/لذيذةhttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/لذيذ#Arabic. * Though Lyazzat is an active, practising Muslim, she does not wear the hijab (veil) due to personal preferences. * She is fluent in Kazakh, Russian, and English. * Lyazzat is inspired by her creator's scrapped characters Amrita Sarkar and Kesira Vakhaeva. * Lyazzat can play the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dombra dombra] (Kazakh: домбыра) a Central Asian folk instrument with two strings. * She was originally supposed to be named Zhuldyz (Kazakh: ; meaning "star"https://www.behindthename.com/name/zhuldyzhttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/жұлдыз), but her creator did not feel like the name fit the character well enough. * Lyazzat dislikes alcohol and liquor due to childhood experiences, but she will occasionally drink non-alcoholic wine or ale. ** She also strongly dislikes smoking and cigarettes. * She has been mistakenly called "Mongolian" several times in the past. Gallery Serikbaeva.JPG|Lyazzat aesthetic collage. References Category:Females Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Students Category:Disney characters Category:Disney OCs Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fan OC Category:OCs Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Humans Category:Daughters Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Asian characters Category:Central Asian characters Category:Muslims Category:Muslim characters Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Characters who don't sing Category:Realistic characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Sociologists Category:Kazakh characters Category:Kazakhs Category:American characters Category:Americans Category:Americans of Kazakh descent Category:American characters of Kazakh descent Category:Asian-Americans Category:Asian-American characters